Just a Girl Living in a World Where She Somehow Doesn't Belong
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: My take on "A View To A Kill" Mebekah and Stebekah fluff.


**Just a Girl Living in a World Where She Somehow Doesn't Belong**

**AN: I love Matt and Rebekah together and Ive been at a loss of how to go about writing a fic about them. That changed after the latest episode after he overheard Rebekah talking about wanting to be human again. This is the result if that. Blame my obsession with The Breakfast Club for making Stefan a TBC nerd hearder and how I decided to end it. **

**THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE SERIOUS, IT IS SO FLUFFY AND CUTE YOU'LL ALL GET CAVITIES**

Pairing: Mebekah, Matt x Rebekah and Stebekah, Stefan x Rebekah

Rated:-

"So what you're getting at is that it was a decade of sentimental drivel, as well?" Rebekah concluded.

"Well, I was gonna say love, friendship, possibility of anything happening. You would've loved it." Stefan replied.

"And why is that exactly?" Rebekah asked.

"Because, as much as we both hate to admit it, we care about those things."

They had been in the gym practically all night, Rebekah listened with an amused smile on her face to Stefan as he talked about what the 80s were like, it was no mystery that she was skeptical about this charade of his. She knew that he wanted the dagger that was currently in her possession.

But she had finally gotten her dance.

"Why are we out here?" Rebekah asked as Stefan pulled her out into the school hallway.

Stefan looked over at her. "I'm going to teach you the Breakfast Club slide."

"The what?"

"The Breakfast Club slide, featured in the movie The Breakfast Club, five strangers who attend detention on a Saturday only to come out of said detention as friends. Come on every one has seen it."

Rebekah laughed. "You're forgetting I was dead during that time frame."

"Just watch and follow what I do."

Stefan turned away for her to face the exit. He started at a run, ending up halfway down the hall.

"You're off your rocker if you think I'm doing that, this is ridiculous."

'It's suppose to be."

Rebekah gave a tiny smile. But instead of doing a full out slide she did a running slide instead ending right in front of him.

"That's um, well-" He stopped.

"Go on."

"Nevermind, you did good for your first try."

Stefan looked towards the lockers.

"I know why you did this, its because you want the dagger to go after my brother."

Stefan turned back to Rebekah.

"You're right I do care. I want to have stupid little fuzzy koala corsages and a prom, I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox. I want to be human."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

~XOXOXO~

The wind blew through Rebekah's open window as she laid on her bed that night thinking about her brother and the mere possibilities of taking the Cure and being able to live again like any normal girl.

She thought about the life that she once had before coming back to Mystic Falls and she was drawing a blank, she knew more than anyone that her life before Mystic Falls and high school sucked. She missed her brothers and wanted Elijah to come back. That way she wouldn't feel so alone.

The sound of a rock hitting her windowpain roused her enough to actually go check the window. Her eyes instantly adjusting on the silhouette outside on her lawn. The unexpected visit came as a surprise to her.

"What are you doing here?" She called down. A smile now on her face.

"Just thought I'd stop by. Apologize. The whole nine yards." Matt shouted up to her.

"Did you now?" Rebekah replied.

"Yeah, sorry I was such a jerk to you."

Rebekah's eyes moved to the object placed beside him.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? Well while you were at the school, I was behind the lockers ready to follow through with the plan. I overheard your conversation with Stefan and thought to myself why not give Rebekah a second chance. It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. And Im clearly just the guy crazy enough to do it. "

He picked the boombox up and held it over his head. The music cutting through the air like a knife.

_Just imagine my surprise _

_When I looked into your eyes and saw _

_Your disguise _

_If we dare expose our hearts _

_Just to feel the purest parts _

_That's when strange sensations start to grow _

_We are not alone _

_Find out when your cover's blown _

_There'll be somebody there to break your fall _

_We are not alone _

_'Cause when you cut down to the bone _

_We're really not so different after all _

_After all _

_We're not alone _

After Matt turned the music off Rebekah eyed him carefully before rushing to meet him outside.

She slid her hand in his. "You're right you are just crazy enough to do it."

"But?"

"It was alright I suppose, it's late I shoud go back inside." She turned back towards the house.

Matt reached out to grab hold of her arm. "Rebekah wait! I forgot something."

"What could you have possibly forgotten?"

He pulled her in closing the inch of space between them bringing his hand up behind her neck, his lips barely brushing hers as he kissed her softly. Rebekah brought her one hand covering the one he had placed on her face.

Once they separated she looked at him a smile growing on her face.

"So how did it feel to be human?"

"You know for the longest time I felt like I would never know how it feels, but know that I actually know, this moment right here is the happiest I've ever felt in all my life. Matt you really are something of a keeper."

** Fin.**

**Concluding AN: Thoughts? was it yay or nay? Also reviews would be nice :) **


End file.
